Blinky Baby
by BroadwayJunkie
Summary: When Kid Blink suffers from a broken heart on Christmas Eve, Mush, Racetrack and Jack attempt to cheer him up, and when they bring cheer, humor is bound to happen. MushBlinkJackRacetrack friendship! Oneshot Christmas fic.


**A/N: I wanted to do a Christmas fic, so I racked my brain for ideas and then this popped into my head. I also apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this, re-wrote this, read over it, checked it and re-checked it. I'll be gone next week to visit family, so no updates from me until after the first of the year. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Newsies.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here's the deal, I'm sitting at the apartment that I shared with Mush, Jack and Racetrack. They were out at Skittery's Christmas party, I was sitting at home attempting to crochet. What? It calms stress, and I'm stressed out. My girlfriend broke up with me, yeah on Christmas Eve, some Grinch she is. It probably wouldn't be as bad if she didn't do it by TEXTING me.

This is what it said: "Dear Blink, I found another guy. I like him better, so we're history. Don't call me, I won't call you. Go die, Love Lucy."

Now wasn't that heartfelt? That's why I didn't go to Skittery's Christmas party.

I attempted to crochet a little bit more when Jack, Race and Mush walked through the door. "Hey Blink? You feeling better?" Mush asked, while walking over to the couch.

I sighed. "Nope, not after my heart just got the 'Mexican Hat Dance' on top of it." I threw down my crocheting. "I can't believe her! Its bad enough she dumped me over text messaging, but I can't even return her Christmas present!"

Jack grimaced. "That one thousand dollar ring?" I nodded.

"That sucks." Racetrack commented, as he walked to his room. Jack opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, and then opened it again, but shut it and walked out of the living room.

Mush sat next to me on the couch. "You need anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me, Mush. I'll find me another girl." I tried to convince him as much as I tried to convince myself.

"Don't worry about her, she's a jerk chicken." Mush said, perking up a little.

I chuckled. "A jerk chicken? Mush, we haven't said that since middle school."

He was silent for a moment. "We haven't?" He asked.

"Mush, do you still say 'jerk chicken'?"

He nodded and laughed. I laughed too, thinking about the sight of a grown man still calling things 'jerk chickens'.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, after we stopped laughing.

I nodded. "I'll live."

He got up and walked back to where our rooms were. I picked my crocheting back up and began to try to crochet again.

A couple of minutes later, Mush, Jack, and Racetrack came out.

Jack and Racetrack began to sing. _"Buh bum, Buh bum."_ Then Mush began to sing. _"Blinky baby, will you cheer up for me? Oh please. We've been very good boys," _He gestured to himself, Jack and Race._"Blinky baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

I smiled at them trying to cheer me up, but I was a little confused about how I was supposed to come down the chimney if we didn't have one.

_"Blinky baby, I just want Lucy to turn light blue. Strangle her for me dear."_ Jack and Racetrack pretended to strangle each other, while Mush kept singing._ "Blinky baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."_

_"Think of all the fun you've missed,"_ Jack danced around the room in circles._ "Think of all the girls you haven't kissed. Next year, Santa will bring you a girl. So you can check that off of your list."_

_"Boo doo be doo." _The three of them chorused.

Racetrack got down on his knees. "_Santa honey, he just needs someone hot, and that's not a lot. Blink's been an angel all year. Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."_ I laughed at how he said the words really fast so that it would fit into the rhythm.

Mush got down on his knees, next to Racetrack, with his hands clasped over his heart. _"Santa honey, thanks for taking the jerk chicken out of his life. Please replace her with his new wife! Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."_ He sang.

I got up from the couch and began to sing. _"Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a blonde..."_ I thought about what I said._ "Or brunette." _I sang, feeling a lot better than I did. Mush grinned. He was happy to see me cheerful again. _"Bring me a red head, that's fine. Santa baby, so PLEASE hurry down the chimney tonight." _

Mush ran over to me, and patted my shoulder. _"Go kill Lucy please," _We sang together. _"Make her tremble and wiggle her knees. If you'd do that, Santa, we'd be so pleased. Go and murder her, with her Christmas tree."_

_"Boo doo, be doo." _Racetrack and Jack added in.

I gasped. _"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, that expensive ring. Go and sell it on E-Bay for me, oh please. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Mush and I ran over to where Jack and Racetrack were standing, as we all sang together. _"Hurry down the chimney tonight, hurry tonight!"_

We began to laugh after finishing the song.

"Hey Blink, you feeling better now?" Racetrack asked.

I smiled. "Yep, a lot."

Then my cell phone vibrated, indicating I just got a text message. I ran over to the coffee table and picked it up.

"Who's it from?" Mush asked, coming over to the couch and sitting on it.

I sat next to him. "Its from the Jerk Chicken."

Jack ran over to us. "What'd she say?"

"How'd you know about the Jerk Chicken nickname?" Mush asked.

"Mush, seriously, its you two. You still call each other buttheads."

I snicked. "Butthead." I mumbled.

Mush, I'm guessing, heard that and went into hysterics.

Racetrack came over to the coffee table and sat down. "Anyways, what'd she say?"

"Blink, I'm sorry for dumping you, well actually...I'm not. I'm having a great time with Jeff in California, we're at his beach house. But, I'm sorry for breaking up with you right before Christmas. I'm sure you're taking it hard. Most people do, just because, well its me we're talking about here. Anyways, Merry Christmas." I read her message aloud.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was in shock of how heartless this girl was.

"Wow, what a jerk chicken." Mush commented.

Racetrack hit Mush with a magazine. "Will you stop with the jerk chicken stuff!" He yelled.

"Oh stop acting like you're the king of New York or something Racetrack." Mush commented back.

He sniffed. "You're just jealous that you're not a king."

"You wanna say that to my face, Higgins?"

"I just did Meyers!"

"Will you two shut up?" Jack yelled. "Hey Blink, you okay?" He asked, looking concerned. I was still in shock mode.

I sighed. "I hate Lucy."

Mush twitched his mouth. "Egotistical jerk." He muttered.

"I'm going to bed." Racetrack announced, as he stood up and walked to his room.

Jack nodded. "Good idea." He stood up and began to walk to his room. "Hey, good night you two."

Mush looked over at me. "Whatcha gonna do now Blink?"

I looked over at him, then glanced at my phone and then at the black velvet box on the end table next to me.

"I'm going to go sell that stupid ring on E-bay."

**A/N: Santa baby, I'd like a Newsie or two...**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Reviews to me are like how cookies are to Santa. **


End file.
